


Sharing the Light

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Gen, Hanukkah, Menorah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: The Hermits come together to celebrate a holiday.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Sharing the Light

"There," Bdubs murmured, placing a final block to complete the build he and Grian had been working on all week.

"Finished!" the blond concurred. Stepping back, they admired their work from a distance.  _ One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, and one. _ Grian glanced at him, asking: "Are you sure you're okay with letting the sun set this week? I'm sure everyone would understand if you weren't." Smiling, Bdubs shook his head.

"I'm a little nervous," he replied, his usual lisp colouring his words, "but False promised she'd keep the mobs away from me. Plus, it's a small sacrifice for the sake of inclusion." Grian chuckled.

"Awesome. Then, shall we call the others over? It’s nearly time."

Within minutes, every single Hermit had arrived at the Holiday district. Some were dressed in thick jumpers with Christmas trees and reindeer knitted into the wool patterns, others were still wearing their usual winter wear. Xisuma was, as always, in his armour, though Keralis had managed to stick some glittery tinsel to the back of his helmet.

"Boys!" Stress squealed, gazing at the arrangement of blocks. "It's lovely!"

“So, now what?” Mumbo asked once everyone had gathered around the build. “What do we do?”

“I believe,” Xisuma replied, “that the honour falls upon TFC.” The older gentleman shook his head in response.

“No,” he countered, “it’s the head of the family. I think that’s definitely you, Xisuma.” Xisuma sighed, but smiled, accepting the flint and steel Tango offered him. He walked up to the structure, first lighting the piece of netherrack that was positioned slightly lower than the others. As he finished doing so, Joe opened his poetry book, and recited three lines in a language none of them understood. Xisuma took an extinguished torch, letting the flames reignite it, and used that to light the candle furthest to the right. He stepped back, and all Hermits took a moment to appreciate the light of the menorah in front of them.

“It’s beautiful, Shashwammy,” Keralis whispered. 

“Happy Hanukkah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Chag Urim Sameach, from your local Dutch Reformed Protestant! <3
> 
> What Joe recited:  
> Baruch Atah Adonai Elohenu Melech Haolam asher kideshanu bemitzvotav vetzivanu lehadlik ner Hanukkah.  
> Baruch Atah Adonai Elohenu Melech Haolam sheasa nisim laavotenu bayamim hahem bizman hazeh.  
> Baruch Atah Adonai Elohenu Melech Haolam shehecheyanu vekiyimanu vehigianu lizman hazeh.
> 
> \--
> 
> I _will_ be continuing my other works in progress, but unfortunately, I'm currently stuck in bed with pneumonia, which means I'm a bit low on energy. But, it's definitely still all in the works!


End file.
